Talk:The True God/@comment-33603920-20180105085748
(Please note: I didn't want to put this in the comments because I feel like nobody would read them, and it is a pretty good explanation, so I put it in the article, but Cheetahrock63 deleted my edit because it was vandalism, so I put it in the comments and I hope you read them because it is in the comment section. Turns out, it is VERY long. Sincerely, FireyDeath4, a 13 year old.) The Box is supposedly mathematical, because the Level IV Multiverse contains absolutely everything, as does the Box. Therefore, they are most likely one and the same thing. Math can't be created or destroyed, because it is absolutely independent of time, which is a concept only seen in universes, omniverses and the like. Everything is made of maths...Since I lost my Our Mathematical Universe ''book, that's what I'll just say. People think that the Universe, unlike math, always changes over time, but actually, time can be something mathematical too. If you see the Universe from a 4D spacetime perspective, you'll see that every particle in the universe is actually an extremely elaborate braid-like structure in which the next infinitesimal frame of time is determined by the properties of all the particles in the last one. Therefore, everything in the whole Omniverse is mathematical, including it's infinite time to exist. Now that we have that settled, it says that the Aspect Lords '''use' their omniscience to work in unison with each other, so they automatically know the solution to everything, and everything that potentially will and can '''happen. Of course, for any set of Aspect Lords '''cooperating with one another, there is a different set with the opposite objectives, and an infinite volume of the Box that none of them are able to affect. Some of them exist separate from the others, some meet in altarcae, and others still follow laws of existence or nonexistence that simple mortals are unable to grasp. When an Aspect Lord is destroyed, usually by other Aspect Lords, their remains, if any, form a material known as Xaspunum, which is the most powerful material in existence. Do you notice how many verbs are in there? Of course, a verb can only be carried out if there is time for them to happen. It says that the True God created '''the Aspect Lords, and can do absolutely everything. This implies that he can see everything at once, including himself, and everything he's done. Earlier in the page, it says that he '''resides outside the box, watching over what he has created, seeing what creator gods and hyper-powerful entities will do to change it, and to see '''if he has a reason to finally '''show himself, which can possibly happen soon since the conflict between The Infinite Madness and The Aspect Lords has 'been '''leaking '''over into smaller -verses. If the True God can do absolutely anything, doesn't he already know the answers to absolutely everything, and be able to fix everything in a snap? Why did he create everything to search for a means to know why he did it? That is absolutely and entirely nonsensical, even for his standards. It's because it ''must exist. Everything in the Level IV Multiverse Box is math; and as you know, math can't be created or destroyed; it just exists. It also says that The True God '''created everything. But how could he have done it before he created time? And did he create himself? Which, by the way, is incapable to almost everything. Something has to already exist for him, or he has no means to exist. Therefore, NO. The answer is that everything already did exist, always will, and be timeless. If that's not convincing enough for you, think about what you said Nothing. It says that nothing is not in the Box, but you're treating the two of them like The Nothing Itself, and No Thing In Question, are the same, hence why Nothing supposedly surpasses Cantor's Absolute Infinity. Since everything is mathematic, nothing must be defined exactly by the number 0. If the Level IV Multiverse Box contains everything mathematical, it must contain 0, because that is a thing that is mathematical. '''It is illogical to treat The Nothing Itself and No Thing In Question as the same. If many other things on this Wikia are proven false, who's to say that the main proof as to why he doesn't exist is false? By the way, it states that he created the whole Box, and is outside it. You say that only Nothing is outside the Box, but you never stated anything about the relationship between The True God and Nothing. If only Nothing is outside the box, that's the only vessel for The True God to inhabit. Nothing can't do anything, and Nothing can do everything, but see what I mean? Like I said, you are treating The Nothing and No Thing the same way. But everything is in the Box, and nothing must be too, as said before. Everything that is and isn't absolutely '''must be in the box. Since nothing can be outside the Box, the True God basically doesn't exist. Therefore, The True God must be in the box, if he even is. What I'm trying to say is: it's not impossible to be absolutely omnipotent. It's just absolutely impossible to create everything, since there is no means to create them, and everything already exists, always did and always will for all the timelessness of math. If The True God hasn't done and solved absolutely everything already, why does he exist? If there's ANYTHING he hasn't done already, he's certainly not acting like a True God. 'He is waiting for many things, like why he created everything, and a reason to show himself. '''If he hasn't fixed and realised everything already, we can only come to my conclusion: everything already existed, and always will, timelessly. Absolute omnipotence is possible, but the creation/destruction of everything is not, since math will always stay the same. Forever and for all independentness from ever; time itself. Besides, how can you rely on this page if some of it's grammar is poor anyway? If you feel you can do anything to disprove me, please tell me. Just a reason like "The True God is infinitely powerful, has created everything and can do anything at all and ''YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" isn't enough. You have to give me a valid explanation to disprove me...but, do what you want. I just hope you read this and think about it... And again, I only exist to share all my ideas. I don't actually care if people like me, I just kind of want them to acknoledge my ideas and get them well-known. Anyhow, I've said enough. Cheerio